Super Saiyan (Rampage)
|Vegeta to Cabba in [[DBS100| ]]}} While training to transform into Super Saiyan with Cabba and Cauliflo, Kale achieved this berserker Super Saiyan state. While no name has been given to the form, Cabba refers to it as . Vegeta speculates that it might be a .Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Appearance This state is vastly different from the traditional Super Saiyan transformation, bearing a closer resemblance to the Legendary Super Saiyan, in that it gives Kale massively overbuilt muscles, as well as rigid spiked hair; Kale also loses her irises, a trait that Third Grade and Rage displayed temporarily. However, unlike the original Super Saiyan state, Kale's hair is green, and she possess a green-tinted aura to match it. Additionally, plasma pulses within the aura, much like Super Saiyan 2. In addition to her increase in muscle mass, Kale seems to be much taller than her normal form whenever she is transformed into this state, towering over both Cabba and Cauliflo, whom she was similar in height to prior to transforming. The transformation makes her noticeably more masculine in appearance, to the point of dropping her voice several octaves. Attributes True to description, the form drastically alters the user's personality into that of a berserk fighter. When Kale first transformed, having been angry at Cabba for being friendly with Cauliflo, she took her anger out on him, relentlessly attacking Cabba but leaving Cauliflo unharmed. The power increase of this form is tremendous, and unlike other forms where the muscle mass is a detriment to the user's speed, there is no such limitation here. Kale was able to overpower Super Saiyan Cabba with ease, and her power was only matched by Super Saiyan 2 Cauliflo. Unlike the traditional forms, which are usually awakened through rage, Kale achieved this state through self-loathing. While this form comes at the cost of sanity, Kale displays varying degrees of awareness while in this form. A commonality is often a single target — during the first two instances of this form, she focused almost exclusively on Cabba or Son Gokū — and when she transformed the first time, was capable of fully formed sentences, and outright told Cauliflo to move when she rushed Cabba. The second time she transformed, however, Kale was only focused on killing Gokū, and attacked anything in her way, even Cauliflo.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 When fighting Gokū, Kale showcased the power of this form to be explosive, completely outclassing Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan Blue Gokū; she was able to endure a God Kamehameha without any difficulty, proving her unique Super Saiyan form possesses immense potential.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Weaknesses Despite its otherwise impressive power, Kale seems to be unable to control her ki within this state, as it overflows and causes damage to her body, something noted by Piccolo. In order to alleviate the excess ki, Kale is forced to expel it from her body in the form of dozens of exceedingly powerful energy blasts.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Trivia *This transformation exactly resembles the Legendary Super Saiyan used by Broli. ** This connection is strengthened due to Kale's usage of many of Broli's movie lines during the debut of this form. See Also * Legendary Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 References Category:Super Saiyan Transformations